


Is This Even Coffee?

by Seshen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshen/pseuds/Seshen
Summary: A fine man comes into a coffee shop you work at. You get his order wrong one time and he won't stop coming back till you get his order right.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader, Mutou Yuugi/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	1. Wrong Order

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on this one post I saw about a waffle house. If you know you know, if not be prepared for some absurd shit.

You’ve only started working at this coffee shop for a week now and you somehow already have a customer you hate. It all started the day you started working. The day had been going pretty smoothly until he came in. He was tall, brown hair and blue eyes. You found him kind of attractive before everything. But now he’s just a fucking asshole. He ordered a large coffee with milk and no sugar. You did everything perfectly except you mistaking put sugar in it. It was a mistake on your part that you could fix. He demanded to talk to your manager. Once she got back, she told you that he had wanted to put a complaint against you. She wasn’t going to file the complaint, mainly because it was your first day and a simple mistake. You went back to making drinks and could see the guy from your peripheral. He was glaring at you. 

Every day since then he would come in and order the same thing. You would make sure to do it perfectly. Every time he would make sure to complain to you personally. He apparently could taste sugar in it. Yesterday was the straw that broke the camel’s back. He complained about it tasting off. If he wants it to taste off than god damn it, you’ll make it taste off.

He came in and ordered his usual. You were actually excited to make it this time. Your grand plan this time was to put a table spoon of sugar. Nothing too big but maybe to his tastebuds it would be. You finished making it for him and served it to him. There weren’t many customers so you could get to watch him take a sip. You glared at him and he returned the glare as he took a sip. You watched as his face scrunched up and a grin came up on your face. Then he made his way over to you.

“Why does my coffee taste like this?” He asked. 

“Like what, sir?” You said while trying to keep up your customer voice.

“Like shit.” He replied.

You felt the anger started to boil up in your stomach. You tried your best to keep up your customer voice. “I made the coffee how you liked it, sir.” 

You both stared at each other. His cold glare versus your almost shit eating smile. 

“Remake it” He says as he shoves the coffee back at you. 

“Sure thing, sir.” You say as you turn to remake the damn coffee.

You could feel his eyes digging holes into your back as you made a fresh pot of coffee. You turned back to see that he was watching you make it. That made you even more angry. You poured the coffee into the cup and then the milk. You looked at him and he seemed satisfied with what you made. Then you grabbed the sugar and without breaking eye contact with him poured a shit ton of sugar into his drink. 

“There’s your drink, Sir.” You said as you handed it to him.

He glares down at you again. His intimidation tactics won’t work on you. You are angry but also concerned he’ll splash you with the hot coffee you gave him. After a minute, you were broken up by a customer coming in. You attended to them and didn’t notice when the asshole left. Surprisingly he took his coffee with him. 

After a long shift you were exhausted. You clocked out and started heading out. It was a little after three pm and you just wanted to go home. As soon as you got into the parking lot you saw a familiar tall bitch. Did he wait for your shift to end?? What the fuck?? Is coffee that important?????

“What is your problem?” He started. 

“What is YOUR problem!?” You replied.

He looked angry but then again, he always does. 

“You’ve been getting my coffee wrong for a week. I thought you would at least get it right once, but now I see you’re doing it on purpose.” He spoke. 

“I’ve been making it correctly this whole week. Today I have had enough of you being an ass, so I made it wrong on purpose.” You snapped at him as you walked to your car.

“You better make it correctly tomorrow!” He yelled out after you.

“If you want it correctly, go somewhere else!” You yelled back before you got into your car and drove off.


	2. Latte

Today was hella busy. Everyone and their great grandmother came in. But it gave you time to practice your next plan for the assholes drink. Today you were gonna make him a latte with some 3D art. You saw some cute ones online of cats, bears, bunnies and even an octopus! But you came across some that looked like a cockroach. Thank god it was busy because some people were ordering lattes and it gave you some practice. 

Your first ones looked so ugly. Cats that would look in two different directions, bears with with a fucked up face, etc. With every drink you made you got a little bit better. Some of the animals were looking like animals. You even managed to practice a cockroach or two on a rude customer.  
Finally, he came in. It was still crazy full when he came in, so he’d have to wait. But that gave you a good reason for taking a long time with his drink. You would need to take his name since it was full. That’s when you realized you never got his name. You just called him “the asshole.”

“One coffee with milk.” He demanded. 

“Name?” You asked. 

“Name? You don’t know it?” He said a bit surprised.

“Nope.” You stared at him. 

“That explains a lot.” He said scoffed. 

“Yeah, guess you’re not as important as you think you are.” You retorted. 

His jaw dropped a bit as he just stared at you.

“I could have you fired.” He replied. 

“Oh no. I’m so scared.” You said sarcastically.

“Seto.” He said. 

“Wait for your order.” You said as you shoo’d him off. 

He walked away looking a bit shell shocked. Everyone around you looked a bit surprised. You didn’t care. A rude customer was gonna learn not to fuck with you. You took more orders and helped the other barista make drinks once things calmed down. You made sure they didn’t do Seto’s drink. You made the latte with your special cockroach art. You called his name, and he came and got it. 

“What is this?” He asked. 

“Coffee.” You replied.

He stared at it and then at you. Without breaking the gaze, he ate the foamy roach. You just smiled and told him to have a good day. You made sure to say it in a tone that implied for him to go fuck himself. 

You finished up your shift around five thirty and helped your coworker to. Clean up and close up. Luckily as you head out you don’t see Seto waiting for you outside like some fucking coffee cryptid. He really thinks of he’s important too. “You don’t know my name?” You mockingly say out loud to yourself as you unlock your car.

The next day wasn’t as busy. Still busy but not like yesterday. You and your coworker made coffee as usual. When Seto came in she took his order. She promptly let you take over. This time you made another latte. Same bug design but you decided to add pumpkin spice flavoring to it. You called his name and went back to work.

“Really?” You head him exclaim.

You stopped and stared at him for a minute before going back to work. 

“I want you to remake it.” He demanded. 

“Okay!” You said, grabbing the drink from his hand. 

You made the same drink but added more pumpkin spice flavoring. You made sure to keep eye contact with him while you put the flavored syrup in it. Just to be extra you added cinnamon to the top. You handed it back to him and didn’t even try to give your customer service voice. 

“Enjoy your drink, sir.” You said it with a deadpan voice.

He took his drink. “This is ridiculous.” He mumbled as he walked out with it.

You felt accomplished. You continued your routine of the coffee shop till it was time for you to clock out. You walked out to your car and noticed the coffee cryptid himself. Seto.

“I’m off the clock and I’m not making you another coffee.” You said as you walked past him. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked. 

You stopped and turned to him. “Do you want the truth?” You asked him in return.

“Yes.” He replied. 

“You were an asshole to me for a whole week because I messed up your coffee once. Insisting it was wrong, even though it was correct. So this is my vengeance.” You answered. 

“That’s unprofessional.” He scoffed. 

“I work a minimum wage job, if you want professional go somewhere else.” You said as you walked to your car and got in. 

You drove off leaving him there. When you got home you searched up flavor combinations that would make certain flavors. One seemed particularly interesting, a campfire latte. 

The day comes and goes with the shop being less crowded. Surprisingly you didn’t see Seto all day. That was until 10 minutes before the store closed. You told your coworker to finish cleaning up and you’ll get his order over with. As you got to the cash register, he walked past you and sat down in the chair.

“Are you at least gonna order?” You asked. 

“I’m pretty sure you know what I want and I’m pretty sure I know what you’ll make.” He spoke. 

You shrugged your shoulders. He was right for once. You went to work making the campfire latte. It was basically s’mores but calling it campfire sounded cooler. It consisted of vanilla syrup, chocolate sauce, Latte, marshmallow and graham crackers. You made yourself some during you break to see if it tasted good and it wasn’t too bad. When you finished you served it to him. As he took a sip, he choked.

“This is a dessert not coffee!” He exclaimed. 

“What are you talking about? I used coffee.” You remarked. 

“Can you at least remake me something close to coffee?” He asked.

“No. It’s closing time.” You said.

“Remake my drink.” He demanded. 

“Dude. Just take the drink. I even gave it to you for free because I don’t feel like recounting the till.” You explained. 

“I’m not leaving till you remake it.” He said. 

“Fine.” You said as you left to help your coworker finish up.

You both finished up all the cleaning and clocked out. You grabbed your belongings and noticed Seto was still there. You sighed and walked up to him. 

“You’re really not budging?” You asked.

“Yes.” He said. 

“Okay then.” You said as you grabbed him by the ear. 

“What are you doing?!” He shouted at you as he was being dragged.

You managed to get him out the door as your coworker closed and locked the door behind you. 

“You want to act like a child, then I’ll treat you like one!” You shouted at him as you let go of his ear. 

“I’ve never been treated with such disrespect before I wi-

You cut him off. “Get used to the disrespect pal! I don’t care if you’re the fucking King of Egypt! You don’t get to come into this shop and be an ass!”

He threw his drink at you. You managed to dodge it by some miracle. And now you were pissed. Since it was a cold February you picked up some of the snow and made a snowball. You managed to chuck it right into his fucking face. You laughed triumphantly. 

Soon you both got into a full-blown snowball fight. Getting hit and dodging a few. After a few minutes you both seemed to slow down. You could hear him breathing heavy only to notice how sore your arm was getting.

“This is childish.” He panted as he made his way back to his car.

“No shit Sherlock.” You replied. 

You got to your own car and started the heater. It was fucking freezing and this asshole had you out here throwing snowballs. You hoped you didn’t get sick because of this. You drove home and got into the comfort of a warm ass house.


	3. You're Sick

Spending an hour in the cold throwing snowballs at each other wasn’t the best idea. Now look at you. Stuck in bed and with a cold. At least you got today off. Maybe don’t have a snowball fight in a parking lot. Now you need to go pick up some cold medicine. You spent a good twenty minutes forcing yourself to get up and get ready. After putting a face mask on to stop you spreading this cold you got in the car.

Once you got into the store you realized just how horrible you felt. The growing headache didn’t make it any better. Well, it could be worse. You reach for the pain meds when another hand reaches for it at the same time. Is this how you meet your true love? You turn to look at the stranger who went for the same item. 

“Are you fucking serious?” You said out loud. 

“As serious as this cold I’m assuming we both got.” Seto replied.

You grabbed the meds off the shelf with anger. “It’s your fault we got sick.” You stated.

“I just needed a decent cup of coffee.” He said as he grabbed another package or medication.

You rolled your eyes and walked away from him. You were sick and didn’t want to put up with his shit. You strolled around and found the cough syrup. You reached for it when you saw his fucking hand reaching for the same fucking item again. This time you just smacked his hand and grabbed it. You heard him snort. 

“Are you serious?” He asked. 

“Nope, I’m never serious.” You said as you walked towards the checkout. 

You had everything you needed and wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. You just wanted to recover in peace. Luckily you got to checkout and everything was peaceful. You even made in home in one piece. You took your medicine and slept the day away to recover. The coffee shop let you take two days off besides your regular day off to recover.

When you came back to work after your sick days, it was business as usual. You saw the regulars, and some were nice enough to say they missed you. Then you saw Seto walk in. You realized that you didn’t think of anything to make him. Damn. 

He didn’t even order. You both just stared at each other. Trying to intimidate the other. You managed to punch in the order for him, without breaking the stare. You both actually managed the whole the transaction without talking or breaking eye contact. You’ve never felt a more tense moment. After he paid, he sat down in a nearby chair.

Time to start back on your bullshit. You decided to be nice today. You both just got over a sickness. You decided to make him a tea. Some chamomile and lemon with a little bit of honey. Maybe he’ll even be nice and stop being a dick head. You finished and served it. 

He takes a sip and makes a face. “Is this tea?” He asks.

“Yes.” You replied as you started on the next customers order.

“Why would you give me tea? At least coffee has some use.” He complained.

“Tea does have a use. I made that one specifically for helping with a cold.” You replied.

“A cold we have both recovered from.” He said.

“Well, I’m sorry for trying to be nice.” You snapped back.

He stared down at his tea and took another sip. “Thank you.” He said softly before he started to walk out. 

“Was that a ‘thank you’?” You called out after him.

You’re pretty sure you saw his face turn a shade of red as he left. You giggled to yourself about your triumph. The rest of your shift went by with some excitement not caused by Seto. One of your coworkers quit on the job. She threw a fit about not being able to get with the CEO of the company your coffee shop was connected to. She accused you of being a reason why and tried to throw down before security came in. 

The rest of your shift went down fine though. You just had to clean up the rest of the mess. Luckily your manager was there to help you and cover up her shift. You and your manager talked about it while you both worked. She had planned on firing that worker due to complaints from other customers about her. After that your manager dropped it and you both continued till end of shift. Seto wasn’t there after work to berate your tea. So, you got to go home in peace and without catching a cold. Maybe he learned not to fight you in the parking lot.

When you came in the next day you noticed your manager with someone. A short guy with tri colored, spiky hair. Your manager told you the guy was a new hire to replace one of your coworkers who quit. You introduced yourself and found out this guy was named Yugi. Soon you both got to work. Chatting in between orders and getting to know each other a bit better. Yugi was pretty friendly and chill. 

You noticed Seto walk in. Apparently so did Yugi and he went to get Seto’s order. Luckily you stopped him.

“I’ve got this one.” You said as you walked towards the register.

“Please, just a coffee.” He said a little desperately. 

“Give me a good reason why.” You responded.

He just groaned and handed over the money. You laughed and put his order in. You sorta felt like an antagonist of some poorly written fanfic. You liked that feeling. You winked at Yugi as you made Seto an iced mocha frap with chocolate chips. Yugi just watched you wide eyed and tried to tell you that wasn’t the order Seto wanted. You just waved him off and served it up to Seto.

Seto looked at both of you. He gave out a groan and took the drink and left. You giggled to yourself as Yugi just stared at you in astonishment. 

“That’s the first time he took one of the drinks I made without much complaint.” You said with a few giggles.


	4. Puppy

You continued the rest of your shift with Yugi. Going through the motions of taking orders and making drinks. You told him about your shenanigans with Seto and how it all started. He found it comical how you and Seto are stubborn. That you refuse to make the right coffee and he won’t see to leave until you make the correct one. This prompted Yugi to ask you how Seto could let you do what you want. 

“He can’t do jack shit!” You exclaimed.

Yugi laughed at your comment. “I wonder why he’s putting up with this?” He asked out loud.

“what do you mean?” You asked.

“Oh! I’m actually friends with Seto!” He responds. 

You both kept working and talking. He explained to you how they met and became friends. You were pretty shocked that people would make a big fuss over card games. You didn’t know Seto and Yugi would be big names in a card game. They sure didn’t look like it. A short punkish looking guy and a super tall businessman. It made you laugh to yourself a bit, picturing Yugi kicking Seto’s ass. Soon your shifts were coming to an end and it was time to close up. You and Yugi finish cleaning up and lock the place. You both walk out together, and you see Seto standing out there. 

“I need to speak to you.” Seto said looking at you. 

You and Yugi stare at each other for a minute before he scamper off. You and Seto look at each other. 

“What do you want?” You demanded. 

“I need you to stop. It was amusing at first, but this is getting out of hand.” He spoke. 

“You started this, and I’ll end it when you apologize.” You responded.

“Me? I just wanted coffee and you started it by messing up!” He yelled at you.

“I made one little mistake and you blew it out of proportion!” You yelled back.

He was taken aback. “Well, I want you to stop.”

“Make me.” You replied. 

You both were glaring at each other.   
“You don’t think I will?” He asked with a slight smirk. It sent a chill up your spine. You’ve never seen him smile. You weren’t ready to pussy out just yet.

“Try it. You don’t scare me.” You said with a confidence you did not have.

He took you up on your offer to try it. He started heading up to you. Panic started to set un. What the fuck was he going to do? AS panic set in you’re pretty sure you saw his smile widen. How could someone look this fucking evil and happy? You took a few steps back as he came closer. Soon he was right up in your face and grabbed you by your shirt collar. You closed your eyes tightly. That’s when you heard Yugi laughing. You opened your eyes and looked over to see Yugi busting a fucking gut over your possible death.

“Sorry! Don’t let me interrupt you two!” He said between laughs.

You felt Seto let your shirt go and you fell back a bit before catching yourself. You shot him a mean look, but he wasn’t looking at you.

“You’re not interrupting anything.” Seto said stoically.

“What’s so funny?” You asked.

Yugi calmed down. “This is the most fun I’ve ever seen Seto have.” He said.

“Fun??” You asked. “This motherfucker?” You pointed at Seto. 

Seto smacked your hand. Yugi laughed some more. You glared at Seto some more to see he was purposely facing away from you.

“Yeah. Also, it’s a bit funny to see Seto act like this.” He replied.

“Like what?” You asked.

“This was a waste of time.” Seto huffed and stormed off. 

Yugi just winked at you and strolled off to his car. You stood there watching them take off before you went back to your own car to go home. Once you got in you started the heater. It was too cold for this shit. You soon took off and went back home. 

The next day you ran in a little late. You quickly got in to help Yugi as you could see him falling behind a bit. Once things started to cool down, Seto came in. Yugi took his order this time, you just started making Seto’s order. You heard Yugi laugh a bit and when you looked up Seto’s face was kind of red. You wondered what Yugi said but you wanted to focus on what you were making. 

Today’s Seto special was pup cup. Just full cup of whip cream. You made him an actual drink on the side. A peppermint hot chocolate. It was a pretty chilly day so a good hot chocolate would be good. Seto looked like someone who would like peppermint. You served the pup cup to him and continued to make other customers drinks. 

He came up to you after taking one “drink”.

“What is this?” He asked.

“A pup cup.” You replied. 

“Why??” He asked. 

“Cause, you’re kind of a bitch.” You smirked. 

He rolled his eyes. “Make me an actual drink.” He groaned.

You giggled and handed him the hot chocolate. He took it and then left. You heard Yugi laugh a bit and you returned back to work. It was fairly busy so you and Yugi didn’t get to make much small talk. As soon as things slowed down you and Yugi went back to talking. He suggested drink recipes to try and give Seto. A lot of them were funny.

An Iced coffee with no ice. Serving him a mineral water. That one made you laugh since the store didn’t serve mineral water. You brainstormed a way to make a pink hot chocolate for him. Yugi laughed a bit and suggested a blue one would be better since that is Seto’s favorite color. You both paused, wondering how the fuck you could do that. Pink was easy, use a strawberry syrup and plain milk. You and Yugi decided you’d both research it after work. 

It felt like the day had taken forever to end by the end of your shift. Soon it was time for you and Yugi to close up. You decided you’d make you and Yugi some hot chocolates before you left. That way you’d have something to warm yourselves up once you stepped outside. You decided to experiment with your hot chocolates. You made Yugi a Nutella hot chocolate and salted caramel one for yourself. Then you helped Yugi to clean up.

Once that was done you both grabbed your hot chocolates and locked up. Yours was a bit saltier than it needed to be. It was drinkable though. Yugi seemed to like his. You both said your goodbyes and left to go home. Once you got home you went straight to researching. As research usually goes you ended up finding one recipe you wanted to try more than some blue drink.


	5. Moon Drink

You came in a bit late again. This is what you get for staying up late on TikTok again. Thanks to TikTok though you found a drink recipe you wanted to try though. It seemed easy and a lot of people were talking about how good it taste and how it was like tasting the moon. You rushed to get ready for work and Yugi was there already. 

“Late again?” Yugi teased as you rushed in.

“Shh!” You said loudly. 

You could hear Yugi and some of the other customers laugh as you rushed into the back and put your belongings away. Once that was done you ran behind the counter and started putting your apron on. You were looking rough but you made it to work. You finished tidying up your apron as soon as Seto walked into the place. You ran over to the cash register to get Seto’s order. You and Yugi make eye contact and smile. 

“Are you making the blue drink?” He silently mouthed at you. 

“No. Something better.” You quietly said.

“What is it??” He silently said excitedly. 

It’s a surprise.” You mouthed back and winked at him.

He giggled to himself and went back to making other customers drinks. When you turned back Seto was staring at you. You felt a breeze chill up your spine. This guy and his cold fucking stares. 

“You know I can hear you two.” He said and glared at both you and Yugi.

“Yes.” You lied and you could feel your cheeks glow red. 

You quickly put in his order and went to make his drink. You ran over to Yugi and tried not to die from the daggers you could feel from Seto. Yugi started to laugh and in turn you laughed with him. Quickly that was quieted by Seto clearing his voice. You got work making the drink. 

The drink was being called the moon drink. It was an iced chai latte with two scoops of Matcha. The matcha made it a pretty green color. You hoped it tasted good. It sounded good at least. You served it up and went back to taking orders. From your peripheral you see Seto actually drinking it. 

“Wow. Are you actually drinking something I made without complaint?” You teased him.

He takes another sip and stares at the drink. He sets it back down. “Remake it.” He demands.

You pick up the drink and took a sip yourself. “Nah. It taste pretty good. Take it or leave it.” You smirked and put the drink back down.

Seto stood there with his mouth opened. You stood there awkwardly looking back at him. Oh fuck what have you done. Ballsiest move but you could totally get fired for pulling a stunt like that. You can kiss this job goodbye. To everyone’s surprise Seto rolled his eyes, took the drink and left. Internally you were fucking screaming. You could hear Yugi laugh behind you. You turn to him and shoot him a look. You both go back to work.

“I could cut the tension between you two with a knife.” He laughed.

“Brooooo. That was fucking terrifying. I could be fired.” You said. 

“Nah. If he seems to be very into you.” You stated.

“Into me??” You asked. 

“Yeah. This is the most I’ve seen him get along with someone. I think he likes you.” He teased. 

“No way in hell. He tried to get me fired the first day.” You argued. 

“Maybe he found you too attractive to work here.” He laughed.

“Ha ha ha.” You said and stuck your tongue out at him.

You both eventually got quiet while working. You got to thinking. Maybe he does like you. It seemed weird but maybe that’s why he puts up with you not making his order correctly. On the other hand, he could just be stubborn as all hell. You were pretty stubborn too. There’s no way you’d date Seto though. He’s too mean. You’d probably date Yugi, he’s kinder. Quickly your thoughts were interrupted by Yugi.

“What did you make him?” He asked.

You both totally forgot about the drink. “Oh! I found this drink called the moon drink. Wanna try it?” You said. 

“Yes! What happened to the blue drink?” He asked.

“Oh! I found the recipe, but I need to buy a few things that we don’t have here.” You responded. 

“Is that allowed?” He asked.

You shrugged your shoulders. “Fuck it. I’m pretty sure I could get away with murdering someone in the store at this point.” You stated. 

He laughed. You laughed with him. Quickly after that the shop got filled. Everyone looked stressed. You guessed they were with the company. Even Seto came in for a cup. Guess something happened over there. You still weren’t going to make him his regular coffee. He looked a little worn out, so you made him a cappuccino with 3 shots of expresso. He groaned but took off shortly after. 

It was so busy you and Yugi didn’t get to chatter or even make the drink you made for Seto earlier. The rush lasted for a long ass time. By the time the rush slowed down it was time to close. While Yugi told the last few people left in the place that it was time to close, you made the tiktok drinks. Then you both cleaned up and closed shop.

Once you and Yugi finished you presented the drinks. You already knew what it tasted like but Yugi didn’t. You thought it was a pretty good drink! You. Watched as Yugi took a sip. He made a few silly faces that you got to laugh at. 

“It just taste like spicy Matcha.” He said plainly. 

You stared at him. “Really?” 

“Yeah. It’s good. Just not something I’d drink often.” He said.

You took a drink. He was right about spicy matcha but that shit tasted fucking good. Maybe it the milk base or the extra sugar you added to yours. You’d definitely make this for yourself again though. You both gathered your belongings and headed out. You locked the doors, and both started back to your cars. 

That’s when you made eye contact with him. He was waiting by your car again, probably to tell you to knock it off or some shit. Time to intimidate him you thought. You didn’t have much left of your drink, so you chugged it and threw it at him. You hear Yugi gasp. Guess you forgot to mention the snowball fight incident. Seto dodged the smashed cup. Which was easy since you have a weak throw.

“You know there’s a fine for littering?” He said calmly. 

“I was gonna pick it up.” You replied. Intimidation failed.

“Can we talk? Alone.” He said that last bit while glaring at Yugi.

Yugi just nodded and went to his car. You watched as he started the car before Seto spoke. 

“Don’t do what you did today again.” He demanded.

“I’m gonna be honest. I shouldn’t have done that, but it was kind of funny.” You replied. 

He sighed. “Yes. Very funny.” He said deadpan. 

You chuckled a bit.

“Just don’t do it again.” He sternly said. 

“Yeah, Yeah.” You said as you walked past him to get into your car. This conversation was close to an end so might as well get in your car. Besides, it was still cold out and you just finished drinking an iced drink. You got in and turned on your car, when you heard a knock on your window. You rolled it down to be face to face with Seto’s mid section and a crushed cup making contact with your face shortly after.

“You forgot this.” He said. 

“and you this.” You said before giving him the bird and driving off.


	6. Blue Drink

Today you weren’t going to be late. You woke up early this time to get the ingredients to make a blue drink recipe. You only really needed one ingredient since the shop had the other stuff you needed for it. It consisted of iced passion tea with soy milk and vanilla flavoring. It seemed like a really weird combination to make a drink blue without food dye. Which you’d probably try if this came out horribly. The thought of giving him some blue colored juice also came across your mind. Which made you laugh to yourself a bit.

You went back to the coffee shop with the tea. You put your stuff away and got ready for your shift. You figured you should taste the drink, but it wasn’t appealing enough for you. So, you just waited for Yugi to show up and started serving customers that were slowly coming in. Luckily it didn’t take him too long to come in. 

“Wow. You’re early?” He said with amazement. 

You just stuck your tongue out to him in response and got back to work. Once he got ready, he came out to help you out. Since it was slow you got to talking.

“So, I got the stuff for making a blue drink.” You started.

“Ooo. How’s it made?” He asked.

“Passion tea with soy milk and vanilla flavoring.” You responded.

“Hmm. Let’s try it!” He replied.

“What?” You asked.

“It sounds interesting. Besides no one is really here.” He replied. 

You shrugged your shoulders. “Sure.”

You watched as he made it until Seto came in. You told Yugi to make three drinks. You walked over to the register to greet him. Before he could even spit out his usual order you interrupted him.

“We both know I’m not taking that order.” You said. 

He glared at you. 

“Hear me out. I was looking for a new type of drink to make for you and I found this one recipe and supposedly the drink turns blue. Want to try it with me and Yugi?” You asked.

“I don’t really have any choice, do I?” He asked.

“Nah. It’s on the house if that makes you feel better.” You responded a bit giddy. 

“It doesn’t.” He replied as he walked with you to the counter where drinks are served.

You both watched as Yugi made the drinks. The tea had a pinkish color to it. You wondered if this would even work. As the milk was added it turned into a purplish sort of color. It looked nothing like the photos people had taken of their drinks. They probably added a food dye. You heard Seto laugh to himself and you looked over to him. 

“That doesn’t look very blue.” He said with a sly smile. 

“Yeah…” Yugi said as he served up the drinks. 

You pouted as you took the drink. “Guess I’ll have to do some more research than.”

Yugi laughed. “Not giving up on a blue drink?”

“Nope!” You exclaimed.

Seto glared at you. “Don’t waste ingredients on trying to spite me.” He said. 

You waved him off. “Whatever. Let’s just try this.” 

You all looked at the drink in your hands. A bit hesitant to taste it. Yugi was the first to taste it, you and Seto soon tasted it once you saw him drink. It tasted kind of like a push pop ice cream. Like drinking a melted version of the ice cream. It wasn’t totally weird though, just not what you were expecting.

“This is pretty good!” Yugi said. 

“Really?” You and Seto said in unison. 

Yugi giggled. “You guys didn’t like it?”

“It was okay.” You managed to say first. 

“It’s not that good. The other drinks were better.” He looked down at you. “Remake it.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah. Yeah.” 

You made him a latte with some art. You made a little broken heart and handed it to Seto. He looked into the cup and saw the art. 

“I’m sorry. That drink was nasty.” He said.

“To each their own.” You replied as he left. 

Since Yugi liked it, you gave him the rest of your drink. Surprisingly the rest of the shift was slow. It only picked up towards the end as people came to get last minute coffees. They probably needed something to pull them through a late shift. As the last few customers left, you and Yugi started closing up. You both just chatted away as you cleaned. Talking about what you were going to do when you got home. Yugi said we was just going to go home and help his grandfather close his game shop. 

“Your family owns a game shop?!” You exclaimed.

“Yeah, but it’s not doing so good. That’s why I started working here.” He said.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” You replied. 

“It’s fine! We’ll eventually be able to get right again.” He said hopefully. 

“I should visit your shop sometime then!” You said. 

“I was actually thinking of inviting you to hang out.” He said. 

“That sounds fun! Where at?” You asked. 

“How about a karaoke bar?” He asked.

“Aren’t you too young for drinking?” You asked looking down at him. 

“I’m 24.” He said.

“Oh!’ You replied.

“Is it because I’m short?” He asked.

“Yeah. Sorry.” You said with some shame. 

He let out a sigh. “It’s fine, it happens often.” 

Oh god you felt horrible. Not only does that happen to him often but you also did it. You both kind of awkwardly cleaned in silence. The silence was killing you, so you thought of some way to break the silence. 

“Hey! How about we invite Seto?” You asked to change the subject. 

“Uh…Sure. I’ll invite some of my friends too.” He said a bit hesitantly.

“Nice! When should we do this?” You asked.

“How about after tomorrow?” He asked. 

“Okay!” You exclaimed. 

You both had finished cleaning up and collected your belongings. You locked up the place and headed to your cars. No Seto in sight to keep you after. You wished each other a good night and went to your cars. Once you got home you searched up other ways to make a drink blue. You found something interesting. It was a natural food dye that had gotten popular. You decided to order some off of Amazon with overnight delivery. Lucky Seto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just noticed word count is at 6662. Nice.


	7. Butterfly Pee

When you woke up in the morning you waited for the package. It came just as you were about to leave for work. It felt like the stars aligned for this. Hopefully this would work out better than the other drink. You got to work early and opened the package as you waited for your shift to begin. You pulled out a pretty big bag of dark blue flowers and they smelled a little weird. Once you threw away the packaging you clocked in. Yugi rushed in a little late today. Once he had finished getting ready for work, he came out with the bag of flowers.

“Are these drugs?” He asked looking at you quizzically. 

You burst out laughing. “No. It’s a tea. When they are steeped, they turn blue. If you add lemon they turn pink.” You answered.

He stared at the bag wide eyed. “I wanna see!” He exclaimed. 

“Wait for Seto.” You replied.

He placed the bag on the counter and clocked in. You both got to work and soon fell into the routine of work. Quickly customers rushed in for their dosage of mediocre caffeine. It honestly wasn’t the worst coffee. It seemed pretty good compared to what you bought for yourself at home. Soon Seto came in to get his usual surprise drink. There was a bit of a line which was perfect. It gave you a chance to steep the tea. It turned a light blue to a beautiful deep blue color. Yugi took notice when he wasn’t taking customers’ orders. Soon Seto was next next in line. Yugi took Seto’s order as you steamed the milk. You prepared three cups for the drink. 

“Is this another attempt at a blue drink?” Seto asked.

“Yeah. This one seems really cool!” Yugi said excitedly. 

He looked past Yugi at what you were doing. “At least it’s actually blue this time.” He remarked. 

Yugi charged Seto for the drink. They both headed over to the counter where you serve the drinks. You added honey to the top of the latte. The drink had turned a baby blue color. 

“What’s this even called?” Seto asked holding the cup up for inspection.

“Butterfly Pea Latte!” You replied.

“Butterfly pee?” He asked with a concerned look on his face.

“I’m not sure I wanna taste it anymore.” Yugi said. 

“No! It’s not pee! Pea plant. You know like the food.” You respond quickly. 

They both stare at you. You pull out the bag of dried flowers to show there’s no butterfly pee. “It’s a type of pea flower. Apparently, it was used as a dye before blue dye became available. It also turns pink when you add lemon to the tea.” You explained.

Seto looked at the drink, then to you and the bag. He looked hesitant. “I’d rather have a different drink.” He responded.

“Look, I’ll make you your actual order if you don’t like this drink.” You said as you stuck your hand out to him.

“If I don’t like this? Fine. But you need to stop trying to make blue colored drinks.” He grabbed your hand.

“Deal.” You said as you shook hands with him.

You all try the drink. It tasted different. Kind of floral but had some aftertaste to it. You weren’t in love with it but it wasn’t as bad as the last drink. It was an acquired taste for sure though. Yugi immediately choked on his drink and threw it in the trash.

“That was bad.” He said as soon as he cleaned his mouth. 

“It was actually pretty good. It wasn’t too sweet.” Seto responded while taking another sip. 

“You liked it?” You and Yugi said in unison. 

You both laughed a bit and you continued. “I didn’t think you’d like it that much.” 

“It wasn’t as bad as the last drink. I don’t think I’d mind if you made this every now and then.” He replied.

You smiled at him. He started to head out after that. You. Started to head back to work. That’s when you remembered about karaoke! You jumped over the counter and chased him out the door. You managed to catch up to him and grabbed his shoulder. He turned around a little startled. 

“I forgot to ask you.” You said panting. You were sorely out of shape for a run and sprint.

“Hurry up. I am busy.” He said. 

“Do you want to come to Karaoke?” You asked.

“No. I have work.” He replied. 

“Please! Surely one night off won’t hinder your work?” You begged.

“I’ll think about it.” He shoo’d you off and headed off towards the office building. 

You walked back into the coffee shop. A bit defeated. Maybe he’ll tell you by the end of the day. That thought cheered you up. That’s funny. The thought of seeing Seto after work cheering you up. You would’ve dreaded that during your first days of working. It’s been a month and you and Seto have gotten closer. Possibly you guys are friends. 

As soon as you got into the shop you saw Yugi was swamped. A line almost going out the door. You swung into action to help him out. He took orders as you hurried to make the drinks. You spilled a few here and there but managed to get the line of orders down to a manageable level. 

“What was with you leaving so suddenly?” Yugi asked.

“I forgot to ask Seto to karaoke.” You replied.

“So, what did Seto say?” Yugi asked.

“He said he’ll think about it.” You replied.

“Oh. He probably won’t come then.” Yugi said. 

“Why?” You asked.

“He’s always busy with work. Besides he never comes to these things when I ask him.” He responded.

“Oh.” You said a bit sadly. You continued making drinks. 

“Hey! I wanna see the drink turn pink!” Yugi tried to change the topic. 

You laughed and agreed to show him. Yugi finished making the drinks you had to make, and you moved onto making the tea again. You watched as the drink turned blue again. It was a really pretty color. Rich and deep as the ocean. The same color as Seto’s eyes. You snapped yourself out of the trance of watching the tea turn blue. You added some sugar to the tea and prepared two cups. 

Yugi finished making the drinks and you called him over to watch. You added the tea first and then the lemonade. The tea turned from blue to a purple that quickly became magenta. As you added more lemonade it became a bright pink. Yugi was astounded the whole time the drink was turning colors. He insisted on pouring lemonade into the other cup. You let him and he turned it more of a purple color. 

“Look! It matches my hair!” Yugi said happily! 

You laughed as he pulled the drink up close to the purple strands on hair. It wasn’t a direct match, but his eyes matched it more. He handed you the purple drink.

“I want the pink one.” He ecxlaimed.

You handed him the pink one and took the purple one from his hand. You both tasted it. It tasted better than the latte. Since yours was less diluted than Yugi’s, so you still got a strong taste of the Pea flowers. 

“This is way better than that latte!” You said as he drank it. 

“Yeah, It’s not that bad!” You replied. 

Soon after tasting the drink customers started coming in again. So, you and Yugi got back to work. You both got through work. Chatting here and there. You were in a good mood for the rest of your shift. Yugi always had a way to make work fun. Soon it was time to close. The days were getting warmer so you didn’t need a heavy coat any more. You still wore a jacket though. You locked up and both you and Yugi walked to your cars. Seto was there waiting by your car. 

You run up to him with Yugi in tow. “Are you gonna come?” You asked.

He looked at both you and Yugi. “Yes.”

You both cheered and jumped for joy a bit.

“But.” He started.

You both looked at him. 

“It does depend on the work I have to do. If it’s too much, I won’t come.” He said. 

“That’s okay!” You replied. 

“Now let’s decided where to go!” Yugi said.

“You guys haven’t chosen where you were going yet?” He asked. 

You both ignored his question and started listing off places. Soon he joined in. Once you chose a place you picked out a time and where to meet. You all decided on a popular Karaoke bar downtown at around 6:30 pm. Around that time everyone should be done with work or school. After finishing up plans you all exchanged numbers and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay. I got a tumblr now. https://seshen.tumblr.com/


End file.
